lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Brother
“' '” is the 22nd episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. ''It first aired on November 18, 2013. This is the 42nd episode overall. Plot Chase inadvertently causes Adam to shrink down to two inches and it’s all fun and games for him until Adam gets lost and ends up in many places. Chase asks Leo to help find him before anything bad happens to him. Meanwhile, Bree challenges Principal Perry and Bree gets to become principal for a day. Story When Adam starts breaking everything, Chase tells Adam that the Lab Rats' bionic chips have to be re-calibrated to adjust for their growth. Chase modifies Adam's strength and that shows Adam that he can adjust his strength. When Adam finds out he can change how strong he can make his bionics, Adam turns them up to the highest power. Then, when Adam goes to school, he uses his adjusted strength without meaning to, and Chase tells Adam how it can cause a glitch. Chase changes Adam's strength back to a safe level at the lab. When changing him back, Chase accidentally shrinks Adam down to two inches. Finding this funny, Chase plays with mini Adam, finally showing him what it's like to be picked on for being small. However, he loses Adam and he and Leo have to save him from Perry's lunch tray. Meanwhile, Bree is fed up with Perry's dictative behavior and thinks she can do Perry's job better. As a result, she is put in charge of the school for a day, when Perry becomes a horrible student. Perry's mother comes over and tells Perry not to display any more childish behavior. When Chase and Adam get home, Chase turns Adam normal sized again and Adam promises not to make fun of Chase for being small. At school, even though Bree and Leo aren't principal anymore, Bree shows to Principal Perry that she has Perry's mother's phone number and Perry's mother keeps yelling Perry's name. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry Guest Cast *Peggy Miley as Mother Perry Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that, Principal Perry's real name is Theresa, which is Terry for short. *Principal Perry's mother shows up for the first time in this episode. * Hal Sparks, who portrays Donald Davenport, is absent in this episode. * It is revealed that Principal Perry once worked in a morgue. * The food at Mission Creek High doesn't pass a health inspection. * It is revealed in this episode that Principal Perry doesn't like food that passes health inspections, people imagining themselves riding unicorns to school, or smiling faces. Goofs *Adam breaks the door of his capsule, but when Chase comes to dial his strength back, it is repaired. * When Bree chases Principal Perry out of the school with her cell phone, the mops she and Leo were holding completely disappear between camera shots. * When Adam was yelling to Chase and Leo, Chase didn't hear him even though he has bionic hearing. * Chase mentioned Power Girl's outfit as the only othe option and said Adam didn't have the legs to work the skirt. Power Girl is Supergirl from another earth in the DC multiverse and she didn't wear a skirt, although Supergirl did. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:LittleBrother Category:Episodes directe [[Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:November Episodes Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Fall Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Recurring Character Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:Episodes when Perry is an antagonist Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Adam vs. Chase Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jason Dorris Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Breo Episodes Category:Chadam Episodes